madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleonora Viltaria/Relationship
Friends & Allies Tigrevrumud Vorn Initially an enemy, Elen took interest in Tigre over his astonishing archery skills and decided to take him as her subordinate. In many scenarios, Elen often referred him as her "belonging" and she is willing to fight for him. Additionally, due to his honesty and benevolence, Elen respects and trusts Tigre more than anyone else. Over the course of the story, Elen began her romantic affection with Tigre, even becoming one of the most valued person in her life, and someone she can depend on. After finding out Tigre was suffering his amnesia as he cannot remember who she was and the people around him, Elen became depressed over the situation and developed a dilemma between him and Zhcted's sake. Nevertheless, she managed to rescue Tigre from Baba Yaga and eventually reunited with Tigre who regained his memories. Limlisha Elen's personal bodyguard and her best friend who often seen together with the Wind Vanadis. As Elen's loyal friend and also caretaker after Vissarion's passing, Lim devoted her life to fight for Elen's sake and future, even if she had to sacrifice her life to do so. Despite their different position and both share their crush upon Tigre, Elen views Lim as her close friend and values her friendship and loyalty. At the same time however, Elen also tries to cheer Lim and also motivate her to simply call her Elen whenever they are not in official affairs. Titta Tigre's housemaid and childhood friend. While Titta viewed her as a love rival for Tigre, Elen simply teased her by mentioning about her affection towards Tigre, which most of them causing Titta embarrassed in many occasions. Nevertheless, Elen befriended with the housemaid and considers her as a sister figured friend, mostly due to her connection with Tigre. In addition, unlike Tigre and Lim, who sometimes perplexed over Elen's zest, Titta is also one of very few people to get along with her energetic ways, for example naming the Silver Meteor Army, which bases on her Vanadis title. Eugene Shevarin The Earl of Pardu and also Elen's former mentor who taught her sword training and governing a territories. Because of his benevolence and generosity, Elen highly respected him and like Sasha, she would going to aid her former mentor whenever he is in danger. She was one of few people who support Eugene as Viktor's successor to be Zhcted's new king. Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude and Tigre's longtime acquaintance who Elen's befriend during the Brunish Civil War. When the Silver Meteor Army suffered its first lost against Navarre Knights, Elen met Mashas who returned from Nice and visited their camp. Since then, Elen considered Mashas as her ally and their friendship remained mutually good even after the end of Brunish Civil War. Sometimes, Elen also seeks Mashas for some advice because of his abundant experience in warfare and battlefield than the Wind Vanadis herself. Gaspard Rodant One of Mashas's sons and also Tigre's longtime friend during her visit to Territore. Hughes Augre Earl of Aude and also Tigre's longtime acquaintance whom Elen's befriends. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles The princess who is Faron's only kin and heiress for the throne. As "Prince Regnas", Elen first fought against the "prince's" Brune Army and emerged victorious, who was presumably "dead" during the battle. After she was founded by Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army during their battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes, Elen was surprise to learn the lost princess's true identity and in a twist of irony, she decided to help Regin to defeat Thenardier in order to restore Brune's tranquility while involving herself in Tigre's final battle against Thenardier. Due to the three-year truce between Brune and Zhcted during the Civil War's aftermath, both Regin and Elen became partners in a joint-ownership of Alsace. Silver Gale Mercenaries Vissarion The leader of the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries and also a father-figure in Elen's life before her rise as Leitmeritz's Vanadis. During her upbringing in the very mercenary group she grew up with, Elen was trained by Vissarion and treated like his daughter despite her mischievousness. She was also among of few people who admired Vissarion's dream in establishing an ideal country where citizens would live in peace. Vanadis Despite shares their duty to defend Zhcted from harm, Elen didn't see them eye-to-eye towards any Vanadis and even sees them as intense rivals, especially during their interaction with Tigre. While conflicted with other Vanadises in certain circumstances, only a few whom Elen trusted and befriended. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's fellow Vanadis and rival. Contrasted to Elen's carefree and easy going attitude, Mila is regally well mannered, prideful and disciplined due to her House's illustrious status and background in Zhcted. Like their respective Zhcted territories's past rulers, both Elen and Mila didn't see eye-to-eye to each other and they often argue whenever they meet each other, even something as trivial such as their bust size and height. Since Tigre befriended with Mila after his battle in Tatra Fortress, Elen's rivalry against Mila became much passive and more focuses on their affections towards Tigre just to ease his tensions. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis's mediator whom Elen befriends and tolerates. Due to her position as her friend, Elen has good terms with the Light Vanadis and she often talked about various topic towards each other. Through Sofy's information, Elen would learn better about almost every Vanadis's activities and about Zhcted's(or even countries outside Zhcted such as Brune) current events. Despite their mutual friendship, Elen still has to be cautious towards about Sofy since her growing interest towards Tigre,as she constantly reminding Sofy that Tigre belongs solely to her . Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and the eldest among the seven, Sasha was Elen's respectful mentor and best friend who taught her the Vanadis's responsibility, gallant and honor. During Sasha's time as a Vanadis Mediator, Elen and Mila were once halted by Sasha in numerous circumstances and in one occasion, Sasha defeated both Elen and Mila and ordered to them to held a truce despite their both Vanadis's heated rivalry. Additionally, Sasha's crippled health solidifying Elen's strong care for her as she vowed to to protect the Fire Vanadis at all cost, even she had to abandon her post to do so. Prior Sasha's passing, Elen was the first na the last Vanadis to see her alive before her death, prompts her to be devestated over Sasha's death. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza was Elen's former arch-nemesis who once harbored a fierce animosity angainst her. Unlike her rivalry with Mila which based on their respective backgrounds, Elen's rivalry with Liza was personal and hostile. Prior her time as Silver Gale mercenary, Elen once rescued Liza from her village bullies and she not only befriended the Rainbow-Eyed girl, she also trained her fighting skills and encouraged her before leaving her village. However, due to Liza's changed appearance and status, Elen quickly forgotten about her in their second encounter which quicky straining their friendship. When Liza burned an infected village-which was related to her, Elen was extremely furious about it and begin to loathe her for removing the village without her or Zhcted authorities's permission. Her murder upon Rodion Abt and her victory in a duel against Liza further sparked the Thunder Vanadis's hatred against Elen and vowed to surpass her at all cost, instantly shattered their last fragment of friendship. Since these incidents aftermath, neither Elen nor Liza willing to compromise and their arguments almost turned violent. Still, with her knowledge about Liza's stubbornness and temper, Elen tried to avoid any possible confrontation that would cause undesirable consequences. Thanks to Tigre however, Elen had to compromise with Liza for his sake. Through Tigre mediation Elen finally reconciled with Liza, ending their two-year rivalry in the progress. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode, Valentina is an enigmatic Vanadis whose motives remains a mystery even to her fellow War-Maidens. Unlike Mila and Liza, Elen doesn't have any connections with Valentina and only interacts with her in Silesia Imperial Palace. Regardless, Elen distrusts Valentina not only because of her (Valentina's) inhumane and sinister tactics, from poisoning Brunish river to demoralize the Sachstein Calvary Army to even dispatch Lim as the Moonlight Knights' messenger to see Asvarre Army, she also become increasingly aggravated to see Valentina's unusual interest towards Tigre after hearing news about Tigre piggybacking Valentina after the siege of Hill Fort in Plainville Plains, resulting her antagonism against the Void Vanadis while questions her true motive. During their time in Nice Royal Palace's garden however, she also notice Valentina's desire obtain anything she yearned by all means as the altter "advised" her to bring Tigre to Leitmeritz. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is Elen admirer from Zhcted's far east but due to their long distance between Brest and Leitmeritz, they only see each other in Silesia. Additionally, because they didn't have any interest towards each other, both Vanadis did little interaction with each other with one side of from Olga's shyness. Like most Vanadises, Elen later viewing Olga as her love rival after witnessing the young Vanadis's marriage proposal to Tigre. Regardless, both Vanadises remains in good terms. Figneria Alshavin A former hired mercenary across the continent, Fine is a longtime acquaintance of the Silver Gale Mercenaries and seemly knew Elen due to her friendship with Vissarion. Upon meeting Fine, who came into Silver Mercenary Camp under Vissarion's invitation, young Elen was curious about the older mercenary as she asks her question about the mercenary life before being told by Vissarion to leave. Under Fine coaching, Elen learned the advanced sword fighting skills before she departed the defunct Silver Gale Mercenary, which was resulted by Vissarion's death by Fine's victory. Unbeknownst to Elen herself however, Fine is Legnica's current Vanadis and Bargren's new owner. Rivals and Enemies Zion Thenardier One of Brune's nobleman whom Elen fought in Molsheim Plains. Unlike Tigre, Zion was a cruel and sadistic coward who isn't afraid to use dirty measures to prove House Thenardier's influence. His mission to destroy Alsace has inadvertently resulted an alliance between Tigre and Elen, as well her first visit to Alsace before she successfully driven the invaders away. Due to his oppressive and cowardly personality even after his defeat, Elen deemed him as low as a scum. Through Tigre's Black Bow and her Arifar's power that slain Zion, Elen also made an enemy with Thenardier who vowed to exact revenge against Tigre and herself for his fallen son. Felix Aaron Thenardier .]] Duke of Nemetacum and also Elen's rival prior Brune's infamous Civil War. Unlike Zion however, the duke was a mastermind behind Alsace invasion and according to Elen, who made an comparison between both father and son, he was more cunning and brutal among the two, to an extending in facing Elen head on without magical weapons or supernatural powers. Due to his feat of strength and defense despite his lack of flexibility and mobility, Thenardier is the second human (Roland was the first) whom Elen deemed challenging without inflicting even a scratch from Arifar's slash. Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's trusted tactician and inventor of his sadistic torture devices. During their first meeting, Elen received Greast's perverse greeting as he touched her hands despite his opposition; additionally, because Greast also shared a sadistic and malevolent pleasure in destroying territories and plundering properties regardless people's safety, further garnering Elen's contempt towards the Marquis as she wished to kill him. At the same time however, she also slightly impressed Greast's cunning where he prepared 6,000 men to battle against them, though the victory eventually belonged to Elen and the Silver Meteor Army. Upon her return from Zhcted to help Tigre to repel Sachstein Army's invasion however, she is captured by Greast as his prisoner after his army successfully ambushed and scattered the exhausted Moonlight Knights. Prior her imprisonment, Elen had to endure his sadistic mistreatment and torture, especially his constant sexual harassment and humiliation that nearly breaks her. Even worse, Elen is nearly raped by Greast as he plots to break both her and Tigre after learning his rescue, but the plot backfired as Elen cut off Greast's arm before being rescued by Tigre and Mila. Elen's torment lead her grudge against Greast and eventually leads to his downfall where Greast is executed by his own invention. The damage however is done as her near-rape trauma prompts her to shut herself and seeks solace by drinking alone before Tigre's comfort finally eases Elen. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia and one of Brune's notorious figures to ignited Brune's infamous civil war. Though didn't meet him physically, Elen learned about him from Greast's account and much like her perspective upon Greast, she is extremely disgusted over his cruelty over his sadistic amusement. Roland Roland was Elen's first opponent whom she respected as a formidable opponent, due to a fact that he manage to withstand Veda and even break it effortlessly with Durandal. In her first duel, Roland was impressed about Elen's display after she defended herself from Roland's constant powerful attack. As Brune's enemy, Elen was questioned about her intention to visit Brune without Faron's authorization before rescued by Tigre, who sacrificed himself to save her and inflicted a severe injury from Durandal's slash. This prompted Elen teamed up with Sofy against her foe and even using their combined Veda to beat him. However, even a teamwork from both Vanadis wasn't enough to beat Roland until a recovered Tigre's intervention. To date, Roland was her first and only human rival who was capable to withstand her Vanadis powers in the battlefield even she admit Roland as the only Knights that can match or even surpasses Elen's caliber as a Vanadis as he's the only one that can completely suppress Elen in a duel. Orgelt Kazakov Earl of Polus who possessed an extreme animosity against Liza. Despite she didn't have any relation with Kazakov, Elen viewed him as an enemy due to her sympathy towards Liza whose right arm was crippled after the death of Baba Yaga. Leonhardt von Schmidt One of Sachstein Generals who lead his Cavalry Army to invade Brune's Western Territories. Due to he ferocity and might that even slaughtered his best detached horsemen, Elen was dubbed as the Goddess of War by Leonhardt. Demons Vodyanoy The frog demon whom Elen fought during her rescue against Baba Yaga's Clod Soldiers. While she first learnt the demons on Sofy and Sasha's accounts, Elen took a fight against the demon but due to his quick regeneration, the Silver Flash Vanadis found it both challenging and even tough to beat. He was also Elen's first demonic rival. Baba Yaga An infamous witch who once gave Liza her powers to defeat Elen. It took a teamwork of Liza, Tigre (who regained his memories) and herself to defeat Baba Yaga before she finally killed by Ganelon. Category:Relationships